


' a pleasurable series of events '

by mushroomgutz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animal Play, Asphyxiation, Biting, Choking, Crying, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Stuck porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomgutz/pseuds/mushroomgutz
Summary: maybe trying to fit inside the entrance to a fox den wasn't the best idea. why didn't he just let the fox run away, he could have always gotten more books. simply put eret gets himself in a not so good situation. [ I WROTE THIS BEFORE THE WHOLE ADOPTION THINGY WAS EVEN THOUGHT OF. I STARTED THIS IN LIKE NOVEMBER SO LIKE KEEP THAT IN MIND ]
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Eret/Floris | Fundy, Eret/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Eret/Sapnap(Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 188





	' a pleasurable series of events '

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase spelling is intentional. and please do not read if you are uncomfy with anything stated in the tags. (*￣▽￣)b

-  
-

''get back here with my stuff!!'' eret huffed as he slid down a hill. getting back up to chase after a fox, a fox that had stolen his bag of enchantment books that he had spent hours trading villagers for. he had found himself in the deepest depths of a forest, his surroundings being unknown to himself. and if that wasn't already bad the fox had climbed into what seemed to be its den. a den with a small entrance. and with adrenaline pumping through his veins he made the stupid decision to try and fit himself inside. 

fuck.

he had managed to get into the hole, well halfway. and managed to grab his enchantment books from that pesky fox but the thing was. he was stuck. no matter how much he tried to push himself out it just wouldn't work. And eret only seemed to lodge himself deeper with his struggling. '' what the hell,'' he swore under his breath, confused with his current situation. he really wished that there was somebody out here in the woods with him. well somebody who didn't have a distaste for him. 

eret really hated feeling this vulnerable. with his current situation, it was so easy for any pervert in the woods to take advantage of him. it was like dumb porn situation or something. fuck he really hoped someone nice like sam or puffy would stumble upon him. but until then he was stuck in a stupid fucking fox den. holy shit he felt stupid. 

-  
-

a group of four men wandered the depths of the forest. not really looking for anything in particular just adventuring. fundy being the most ecstatic of the group, for he was the one that recommended that they go out and adventure for a bit. dream tagging along since he was still technically fundy's fiance, george tagging along for dream, and finally sapnap tagging along with the group just so he could hang out with friends. 

''help!!''

george seemed to be the only one that heard those cries of help, for he was the only one that turned and looked at the direction the noise was coming from. the other simply walking off without him. ''wait, guys, you hear that right?'' the brit questioned the rest of the group, looking off into the distance. still hearing those cries for help while the others looked at him as if he was insane. ''um, not really,'' sapnap was the one to respond for the rest of the group. ''fucking idiots, just follow me. i know i heard something,'' george stomped away, leading the group towards the sound which only got louder as they got closer.

the group found where that noise was coming from and was met with a big surprise. standing there dumbfounded for a few seconds. biting their lips as they starred at eret, well technically, eret's ass. ''h-hello?'' her voice cracked a bit as she spoke. the fact that she couldn't see anything making her a bit skittish, her thighs rubbing against each other as she continued to struggle. trying to get out of this stupid fox den. accidentally making the group aroused with the way she squirmed. 

''well, well, well. look who we have here,'' dream was the first to speak up. kneeling down and cupping eret's bottom. squeezing it a bit, causing the tall brit to whine as she was violated. ''what... w-what the fuck?'' she hadn't recognized the voice just yet. her eyes widening in fear when she heard her belt being unbuckled. her pants being quickly slipped off. a pair of hands spreading her ass. 

dream groaned at the sight, his cock stirring in his pants. 

''who knew the former king had such a nice ass,'' eret finally recognized dream's voice, which made his taunts hurt a lot more. ''so f-fucking pretty,'' the blond groaned. ''just get me out of this hole you bastard,'' she hissed squirming a bit more in hopes to get free of the other man's grip. tearing up when she got a hard slap to her right ass cheek. punishment for her rude tone. ''hissing at us? bad kitty,'' dream pressed a slimy finger inside of the brit's hole, earning a loud shakey moan from eret.

''stupid whore, already struggling to keep your composure. this is going to be too easy,'' george teased her, pressing circles into the redness of her ass. another pair of hands joining, this pair teasing her poor cock as he got roughly fingered. and eret just did her best to hold back any moans, shoving her face into the dirt. ''look at how pathetic you are. you know you want it,'' sap began degrading her as well. eret quickly becoming confused with just how many people were here.

''oh... oh fuck~.'' she took a shaky breath as she felt someone's cock try to push inside of her hole. her back arching as she was filled to the brim. ''aw look, what a greedy fucking hole you got. pulling me inside. what a needy whore you are kitty,'' sap started fucking the poor brit roughly, barely giving the taller man any time to adjust to his girth. simply using her for his own pleasure. ''... no, no please. j-just... get me out of this stupid hole. I'll get you anything,'' she babbled as sap sped up. ''y-you can have my castle just... slow down. mercy please,'' she cried into the dirt as nails dug into her hips. her pleads for mercy falling upon deaf ears. 

sap made eret feel oh so small as he manhandled her, using her like a fucking fleshlight. his personal little fucktoy. ''oh i would love to see your pretty little face right now. i wonder how you look right now, getting your brains fucked out. stupid slut,'' dream kept his hands on her cock. slapping her ass as sapnap pounded into her. ''c'mon, purr for us kitty. be a good fucktoy and purr for us,'' this time george spoke, moaning a bit as he touched himself. loving the way eret reluctantly purred for the group of men. leaving little love bites on her ass. 

''oh fuck, f-fuck,'' eret cried as she got close, closing her legs a bit. which sadly gave away the fact that she was close. causing dream to remove his hand from her cock and sapnap to slow his thrust. which left her a desperate mess, she was so fucking hard and at this point wanted to cum already. and she struggled not to just give in and beg for it, beg like a stupid pet. still eret held onto her last bit of dignity. 

wait. they didn't hear that. 

someone had spoken and they had definitely missed an important piece of information. but eret caught on quickly, noticing the way sap's rhythm with his thrust became inconsistent. ''wait.. wait. ah.. please not inside. please s-sap~,'' eret mewled, their words coming out as more of a rushed string of sounds. and they found their begging to be ignored as the texan soon came inside of them. leaving them with their insides feeling hot and sticky.

dream was the next to fuck into them. fucking into eret with the same roughness as sapnap. repeatedly denying them of an orgasm. ''m-make it quick,'' they growled, drooling into the dirt as their hole was abused. holding back sluttish moans, going mad as dream hit their prostate again and again. ''i mean... if that's what you want,' the blond chuckled, grabbing their hips and fucking into them as fast as he could. and eret just took it and sobbed into the dirt, letting dream use them as he wanted. it wasn't like they could do much to retaliate anyway. ''oh fuck... j-just, please... let me cum already,'' eret began begging, their voice getting lower for it was a bit strained from all their loud noises. and they started squirming once they received ever so light touches on their cock. crying a lot harder than they did before, letting out a series of whimpers as hands brushed against their dick. 

''aw, that's so cute. c'mon beg for us more you dumb pet,'' she heard other voices but george's degrading words were the ones ringing in her ears. and eret would have normally done anything but beg, but holy fuck she couldn't think about anything other than getting to that orgasm she so desired. ''please... please. i need it. please let me cum mister. oh... f-fuck please,'' her voice cracked a bit. her legs trembling when she finally reached her orgasm. almost screaming as she rode it out, babbling unintelligible nonsense as dream came.

next up was george who right away started degrading her. he wasn't very rough, but he was very sadistic. leaving all types of marks on her ass. ''holy s-shit, who knew our former king could be such a braindead cockslut. so tight. built to take cock huh?'' ''no... no,'' eret whined as those harsh words went straight to her dick. which didn't go unnoticed. ''oh our fucktoy has something to say?'' she said nothing in response. ''that's what i thought whore,'' george spoke softly, and eret could just feel him looking down upon her. the new king. 

''i wanna see them. um… their face,'' fundy spoke up for the first time since they found eret. extremely red in the face with a very visible boner. 

george stared at the fox boy for a bit before smiling and pulling eret out of the hole. the group now being able to see just how much of a mess they had made her so far. ''ah.. fundy,'' she gasped as hands were soon wrapped around her neck. ''c'mon fundy we know you wanna,'' dream nudged him. ''look at how much eret's drooling. i bet his throat is so warm. look she wants it,'' sap encouraged him as well. ''the whore just wants their holes filled," george continued to apply pressure around her neck. and all eret could do was let out little whimpers and whines. drooling like a dumb dog. 

''oh fuck, .... oh... f-fuck that's nice,'' fundy moaned. forcing his cock down eret's throat, admiring the outline of his cock in her throat. slowly fucking her throat as george used her ass. and eret, well she just felt so overwhelming full, so tired and on the verge of passing out. whining when fundy began fucking her mouth a lot faster. the foxboy just using her mouth however he pleased, barely caring about how sore he was making her throat. just choking her on his cock as he chased his orgasm. and eret had no idea what to do with her hands. going from gripping her shirt to gripping the ground as her back arched. george promptly pushing her back on the ground which was followed by a long breathy cry. 

and george threw one of his long legs over his shoulder, fucking him rough and deep. coming inside of of the former king after a few more thrust. pulling out and watching as cum dripped from his ruined hole. fundy coming down his throat soon after. ''ew,'' eret gasped as he spat out whatever he didn't swallow to the side. he felt all gross and shit, attempting to sit up a bit but just laying there in the ground. ''ah sorry,'' fundy apologized as eret yawned. and he watched as the tired man just laid there. and soon eret felt his body being shoved back into that damn fox den. ''thanks for the nice fuck babe,''one of the 4 men laughed as they walked off. 

well fuck. they were back in the same situation. hopefully, someone would actually help her out. but for now eret was stuck.

**Author's Note:**

> my friends convinced me to write this. it was not supposed to be over 1k words tho. um i hope you liked it. I'm not very good at spelling so i apologize for any spelling problems. this took forever cause I'm a slow writer. i kinda rushed the ending as well. falls over and cries. ( ╥ω╥ )


End file.
